


Wanna Hang Out Tonight

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Wanna Hang Out Tonight

“Hey Y/N I brought you a cup of coffee.” Cole said beaming as he held out of the coffee cup. You took the warm cup from his hand.  
“Thank you Cole.” you said quickly as you tried to get back to work.  
“Do you want to go hang out with Miles, me and maybe some other people?” Cole asked as he sat next to you.  
“Cole I need to finish this by 3 so right now the last thing on my mind is what I’m doing after work.”  
“So that’s a maybe?”  
“Morgan Gallien I will pay you to leave me alone until 3:01pm because I need to finish this!”  
“Oh hunny bun you don’t have to do that.”  
“Than go.” You didn’t mean to be so rude to Cole but you hadn’t slept well last night and you really needed to finish this graphic design project for Jon today. Cole gave you a quick pat on the head before he walked out of your office as you went back to work.

It was now 3:01 and there was a knock at your office door.  
“Come in.” you said full well knowing that it must be Cole. So you were kind of surprised when it was Miles who walked in.  
“Hey Y/N are you free to come and get drinks tonight?”  
“Yeah I just sent Jon the final proof on this design so can come hang out for a little bit but I might head back home early I had a hard time sleeping last night.”  
“Awesome and don’t worry about going home early just do what’s best for you.” Miles started to leave.  
“Hey Miles can I ask you a question?”  
“I think you just did.” he joked “But what’s up?”  
“Did Cole send you to ask me if I could come?”  
Miles sighed “Yeah he was worried that you might still be mad at him from this morning and wanted to give you space.” You sighed before standing up.  
“Well I guess I was pretty mean to him this morning I’ll go talk to him.”

You knocked on the editing office door.  
“Come in.” you heard Stan say so you walked in. “Oh hey Y/N is there something I can help you with?”  
“Is Cole around?”  
“Yeah he should be back in a minute I think he went to grab something out the fridge.” As if on queue Cole walked in behind you.  
“Hey Y/N” he said as he sat down in his chair.   
“Hey Cole can I talk to you.”  
“Yeah what’s up.”  
“I’m sorry about how I acted this morning you were being so nice you even bought me coffee and I was a jerk and I’m really sorry.”  
“It’s ok.”  
“No it’s not I shouldn’t have snapped at you and I’m sorry.” Cole pushed a loose strand of hair behind your ear as he let out a soft laugh.  
“If anyone should be apologizing it should be me, you were clearly stressed out this morning and I shouldn’t have pushed going out tonight as much as I did.”  
“Oh come on it’s clear you both like each other so just get a room already.” Stan said from his desk. You both laughed at that.  
“Well I’ll see you tonight.” you said as you stood up.  
“You’re coming?” Cole asked his eyes lighting up.  
“Yeah I might not stay long cause I wanna try to make up for the lack of sleep I got last night but I’m going to pass an opportunity to hang out with you.” Cole stood up and took ahold of your hand. You leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the editing office.  
“See I told you she likes you.” you heard Stan say as you walked out.


End file.
